


I trust you

by Mooonn20



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooonn20/pseuds/Mooonn20
Summary: Here’s a fanfic I wrote about my favorite ship :)♡This takes place in season 3.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera
Kudos: 21





	I trust you

»»————- ♡ ————-««

“ _I can’t believe we did it. . We saved the magical world, together._ ” said the sisters smiling.

_Mel and her sisters tried to hug each other after saving the magical world , but something stopped them from getting close to each other. Some kind of force they couldn’t explain._

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

_Day two_

_Mel and her sisters still couldn’t get close without being pushed away from each other. It was almost like a punishment for saving Mel life. Mel and her sisters did save everyone’s life , maybe that was the problem. Mel was supposed to die for the magical world to survive. But didn’t. Never in a million years would Mel’s sisters allow that to happen. And Mel was grateful for that. It didn’t matter what the consequences were or the sacrifices it took. They had promised each other to always stand together._

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

_Day three_

_“I have tried everything! And nothing is working, I have tried both spells and looked into science, but nothing makes sense!_ ” Mel heard one of her sisters shout from the kitchen.

Mel stood up from the couch and went over to the kitchen trying to calm her sister down.

_“I promise we will get through this, it has only been two days, maybe it’s going to take some time, but i know we will fix it together. Just like we always do._ ” said Mel with a soft voice trying to make her sister feel a little better.

_“I hope you’re right.”_ Said Mel’s sister with a half smile before leaving the room.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“ _We have asked everyone we know to help but no one knows anything about this”_ said one of Mel’s sisters.

“ _I know but giving up isn’t an option. We have to try more. We can’t give up. There has to be someone out there who knows something.”_ Said Mel’s younger sister with tears in her eyes.

“ _We have one person left we haven’t asked...”_ said Mel with a half smile while looking at her sisters.

“ _Who are you thinking of?_ ” Asked one of Mel’s sisters.

“ _You know, our favorite demon_ ” Mel said with sarcasm.

“ _No! Anyone but her._ ” said Mel’s oldest sister while she rolled her eyes.

“ _You know we can’t trust her Mel.”_ Said Mel’s younger sister.

“ _Why not? She has helped us before.. Also lets not forget that she was the reason we found the pieces of the source after our memories were erased. I’m just saying that I trust her, and I think we should give her a chance. Also there is no one else left that can help us._ ” said Mel while she looked away from her sisters waiting for a reaction.

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋ 

_“We don’t trust Abigael. But we trust you Mel, and if you think that she can help us then we are on your side._ ” said Mel’s younger sister with a smile that made Mel feel a little better.

“ _Yes we trust you. Just promise to be careful._ ” said Mel’s older sister with a half smile.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
  


_Fourth day_

_It was morning and Mel was on her way to Abigael’s apartment. Mel was nervous because she didn’t know how Abigael would react to seeing her again. It had only been four days since they last saw each other but it felt like forever. What if Abigael thought that Mel had been dead this whole time. That the only reason why magic had survived was because of Mel’s death. Mel just hoped that Abigael had something that could help them with the problem they had been dealing with these couple of days._

♡

_The first thing Mel noticed walking in to Abigael’a apartment was that there was broken pieces of glass all over her apartment. Abby”s apartment also smelled more alcohol than usual. Mel didn’t expect Abby’s apartment to be this messy, because Mel knew that Abby liked to have everything on places she could easily reach if anything happened._

_  
  
_

_Every step Mel took in Abigael’s apartment felt heavy. Mel felt regret that she hadn’t checked in on Abby the same day she left. What if Abby had been hurt this whole time without anyone to care and help her. Mel knew that Abby had many enemies but she still hoped that her mind were only playing games with her and that nothing had happened Abigael. Mel couldn’t bear the thought of something happening Abigael even if they weren’t friends._

  
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Mel?”

_“Abby?”_ said Mel while looking at Abby.

“ _You’re alive..”_ Said Abby a soft voice while looking at Mel.

“ _Mm, and so are you._ ” said Mel and and took a breath out in relief.

“ _Are you okay.... your apartment I mean...Did something happen?_ ” asked Mel with concern in her voice.

” _Nothing happened! stop acting like you care mel! None of you do..” shouted Abby while slowly pouring herself_ a glas of whiskey to drink.

“ _what makes you think that I don’t care?_.” asked Mel while looking at Abby with concern.

“ _Let me guess, you are here because you and your sisters need something from me , or because you need someone to judge and this was the best place you could think of._ ” Said Abby while laughing.

“ _You’re right about one thing, we do need your help.”_ said Mel while she looked away.

“ _Can’t you see that I’m not in the mood to help you, or anyone. I got my own problems to deal with , so just leave me alone!”_ shouted Abby.

_“I think you have been alone long enough don’t you think?_ ” said Mel but regretting it immediately.

Even if she regretted it now It was already to late to apologize. Abby was already angry. So angry that her face had turned full demon. Mel didn’t even know that Abby could change her face like that. It didn’t matter because Mel trusted Abby too much to be afraid of her.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
  
_“I know you’re mad but please don’t come closer!!”_ Said Mel trying to calm Abby down before she set her whole apartment on fire.

“ _Why!_ Are you scared of me now too!” Shouted Abby.

“ _It’s not that!_ ” said Mel while looking at Abby.

“ _I’m going to tell you , but you have to stand exactly where you are standing right now, promise me you won’t come closer”_ Said Mel while looking at Abby.

“ _I promise.”_ said Abigael while her face turned back to normal.

Mel hadn’t noticed how close she and Abby actually had been standing this whole time. And it was Mel’s fault that they were thrown away from each other in Abby’s apartment.

“ _What the bloody hell was that Mel?!”_ Shouted Abby while standing up slowly.

  
Mel didn’t answer Abby’s question.

  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

“ _Mel!”_ Shouted Abby with concern in her voice.

“ _Mel, are you okay?!_ shouted Abby again while standing on the other side of the room.

“ _I’m fine I think. Are you?_ ” asked Mel trying to stand up.

“ _No I’m not”_ said Abby while looking at Mel.

“ _Why.?_ ” Asked Mel with concern in her voice.

“ _because now my apartment is even messier than it was before_ ” said Abby with sarcasm.

“ _You always have time for jokes, don’t you Abby?”_ Said Mel while rolling her eyes.

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋ 

“ _This is why I didn’t want you to get close to me Abby.”_ said Mel while she still tried to catch her breath.

” _I’m sorry..”_ said Abby while looking at Mel with sad eyes.

_“It wasn’t your fault Abby, I should have told you about this the moment I walked in.._ ” said Mel with a soft voice while looking at Abby.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ /p>

“ _Wait so your telling me that you and your sisters can’t get close to each other without this happening...”_  
Asked Abby with a confused look.

“ _Yes and I thought that maybe you could help us. .I understand if you don’t want to and I accept that.”_ said Mel while looking away from Abby.

Abby just rolled her eyes at Mel while she got up from the couch to go and get something.

“ _What is that?”_ asked Mel with a confused look.

“ _and why are you coming closer to me. Didn’t you see what happened earlier when we got close!”_ said Mel while looking at Abby.

Abby didn’t answer as she walked closer.

“ _Acta non verba.._ ” said Abby while opening a jar she was holding in.

“ _What are you doing, and why do I feel like am going to faint again...”_ asked Mel.

“ _Don’t worry._ ” said Abby.

“ _You can go home now and hug your dear sisters without flying across the room.”_ said Abby with sarcasm.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“ _Wait what. Did you just break the curse?_ ” Asked Mel with a confused look.

_“I did. And your welcome by the way.”_ Said Abby while rolling her eyes.

“ _What.. how?._ ” Mel was still a little confused but thankful that Abby had helped them.

“ _Remember that you have to do exactly what I did or it won’t work. Just stand close to your sisters and use this spell. It is going to feel like a hungover for a day or two but they will be fine”_  
Said Abby while she gave the jar carefully to Mel.

♡

“ _Abby before I go ,can I ask you something?”_ Said Mel.

Abby nodded while she drank more whiskey.

“ _How did you know how to fix this? ...I mean we have asked everyone we know.._.” asked Mel with a soft voice.

“ _Well I’m just smart._ ” said Abby with sarcasm while she drank more whiskey.

“ _Abby I’m serious. Tell me.”_ Mel said while looking at Abby.

“ _I’m gonna tell you then what? , you’re just going to leave me like you always do while I’m going to be here and mess up my apartment more than I already have done..”_ said Abby while she looked at the broken mirror that was hanging on the wall.

“ _Wait...you’re the one who did this?”_ asked Mel while she looked at Abby with a confused look.

Abby nodded.

“ _Why would you do this?”_ asked Mel with a confused look.

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

Abby didn’t answer. She just left the couch and went to her room to get something. When Abby came back she was holding a letter. It kinda looked destroyed or maybe even burnt, Mel wasn’t sure.

“ _Here...read this if you’re so curious”_ said Abby while she gave Mel the letter.

Mel took the letter slowly from Abbys hand and started to read it.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈  
_Dear Sister,_  
_Enclosed is the item you requested. Mother and I want nothing to do with it... or you. Please do not attempt to contact us again._  
_Sincerely,_  
_W_  
┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

The letter wasn’t meant for Mel but reading it still hurt Mel.. she couldn’t imagine how reading this had made Abby feel. How could someone dislike their daughter so much to write a letter like this. Mel could never imagine the pain it made Abby feel. Because Mel’s family was the opposite.

“ _Abby I’m so sorry ..I didn’t know about this”_ said Mel trying to catch Abby’s eyes which felt impossible at the moment.

“ _Well now you do. So now you can go home and tell your sisters about my sad and lonely life.”_ Said Abby with sarcasm while drinking whiskey.

_“I know you don’t trust me Abby, but I would never tell anyone about this. Or anything you decide to tell me about your life. I just want you to know that.”_ said Mel with a soft voice trying to make the situation better.

“’ _why wouldn’t you, i know you guys hate me._ ” Said Abby with sarcasm while she looked down at her glass.

_“I don’t hate you , and also because it’s not my story to tell. No one has a perfect life Abby. I mean we all have memories we would rather forget. But I do have one question about the letter, if it’s okay with you?”_ asked Mel with a half smile.

“ _What question?”_ Asked Abby as she layed down the whiskey on the table carefully.

“ _Why did you decide to contact your family after all these years?_ ” asked Mel while trying to catch Abby’s eyes.

“ _It’s a long story Mel and I don’t have enough alcohol in my blood to tell you.”_ Said Abby with a smirk.

“ _You can tell me if you want.”_ said Mel with a smile.

“ _Are you going to leave me alone if I do?”_ Asked Abby with sarcasm.

“ _Maybe_..” said Mel with a half smile.

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

“When I was little my mother used a totem to get rid of my demon powers , and my demon face, like you saw earlier. She wanted me to be witch just like my sister , Thankfully she only succeeded to take my demon form and not my powers.” said Abby while looking away from Mel.

“What happened after Abby?” asked Mel while she slowly reached Abby’s hand to hold.

Abby took a deep breath before she continued.

“Nothing changed, She still treated me like I was a demon no matter how many spells I learned or how many times I tried to change and be better, nothing was good enough for her. I wasn’t good enough for her.“ said Abby while looking at the letter that was on the table.

“You were good enough Abby, you still are.. you didn’t deserve to be treated like that, a child deserves to grow up feeling like they are loved, no matter what or who they are. “ said Mel looking at Abby.

“Well I’m not a child anymore Mel!” said Abby while she took her hand away from Mel’s just to drink more whiskey.

“That doesn’t mean what happened to you shouldn’t matter anymore, because it should. And it’s okay to still feel pain from it Abby. Healing takes time for everyone. It’s going to be okay.” said Mel with a soft voice and smile while looking at Abby.

“Thank you Mel...” Said Abby while looking down.

“For what?” Asked Mel with a confused look.

“For listening. I haven’t talked to anyone I trust in a very long time.” Said Abby while she slowly looked up at Mel.

“You trust me?” Asked Mel with a confused look.

“I wouldn’t just sit here and talk about my life with anyone Mel.” Said Abby with sarcasm.

“I know..” Said Mel with a smile.

♡

_Mel and Abby sat close to each other not saying a word. They were just staring into each other’s eyes, none of them wanted to look away. Looking at each other made Abigael’s apartment suddenly feel small, the bad memories that Abby had talked about earlier suddenly didn’t hurt anymore. Looking at each other made them feel like the world wasn’t so bad after all. Mel couldn’t stop looking at Abby and it seemed like Abby couldn’t stop either._

_Until Mel’s phone started to ring. The sound made Mel and Abby to jump back to reality._

♡

 _”are you going to answer that or?_ ” Said Abby with a laugh.

“ _Sorry, it’s my sisters. They probably want to know when I’m coming home. I think I should go.”_ said Mel looking at Abby.

“ _you should go. if you don’t want to stay here and watch me clean up the mess._ ” Said Abby with sarcasm

♡

 _“I would help you clean up, but I have to go._  
_I’m sorry.”_ Said Mel while she looked around in abigael’s apartment.

_“ I understand. Your sisters need you._ ” Said Abby looking disappointed.

Mel walked to the door slowly ,while Abby still sat on the couch looking down at her empty glass.  
Just when Mel was about to open the door to leave she closed it again and turned around to face Abby.

_“I think I forgot something.”_ said Mel while she walked towards Abby with a smile.

“ _What_?” Asked Abby while she stood up from the couch looking a little confused.

_“I forgot this...”_ said Mel while she slowly pressed her lips against abigael’s. Abigael immediately kissed Mel back. They kissed slowly while Abigael had her hands behind Mel’s back just to pull Mel closer to her. They continued to kiss until Mel pulled away just to look at Abby.

“ _Why did you stop. It was just starting to get interesting.”_ Said Abby smiling at Mel.

Mel smiled back and then leaned in for a second kiss. This kiss wasn’t like the one before, it was more soft and with more passion. After a while they both stopped and looked at each other. 

“ _I want to be with you Mel.”_ whispered Abby.

_“I want to be with you too.”_ Said Mel before kissing Abby again.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. ♡


End file.
